


The two who are tied by red

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: In a world where everything is unsure, I have you to hold unto.Aka a soulmate AU drabble collection.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The scars on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts months ago, and the draft sit on my phone for a long time... Some kind of offerings for Hokuto's birthday, I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which if one got hurt, the same wound will appear on the other's body.

"Taiga!" Hokuto's voice welcomes him as he opens the door of their dressing room. Taiga raises his eyebrows, surprised by the other's restless voice. 

"Missed me already? We just met yesterday."

"No, dumbass. You scraped your knee," said Hokuto as he waits impatiently as Taiga hang his coat, then pull the older man's arm to the sofa. He kneels down and starts rolling Taiga's right leg pants up.

"Huh. When did that happen?" Hokuto chose to ignore that, opening the first aid kit and start cleaning the wound on Taiga's knee. "Where are the others?"

"Juri is running late again, Jesse was called by Island TV staff, the others are looking for snacks." Taiga only hummed in response, letting Hokuto concentrate. The silence goes on for a while, and Hokuto almost finishes his job when he opens his mouth again. 

"Move in with me." The silence only grew thicker. Hokuto looked up to see Taiga looking back at him with wide eyes and dumbfounded looks. "What?"

"Did you just proposed to me?" Knowing Hokuto, he probably didn't. Taiga expected a beautiful, romantic, sweet proposal when Hokuto finally grow a pair and ask his hand in marriage. Hokuto is a romantic at heart after all.

But Taiga also recalls a memory of a night they spent together in Kyoto, the whispers of dreams and promises. That day, they haven't found out the soulmate bond they share. Hokuto told him how scared he is of sharing a space with his lover. He gave all his heart when he loves, and living together means exposing all his life to that person, and what if they leave? What will be left for Hokuto then?

Each one of Hokuto's soft gesture is a love confession, but this is the greatest ever.

"I'm not? I'm just tired of feeling anxious each time there's a new scratch on my skin, and you always ignore my emails so I don't know whether you realized those or not. Being apart with you makes me feel restless, and it's been yearsー"

"Shut up," Taiga leaned down to give a peck on Hokuto's cheek, effectively shutting him up. "I'm not gonna live with you until we get married. So give me your hand. Now."

Hokuto hesitantly shows Taiga his hands, which the older grabs not so gently. He removes all of Hokuto's rings, letting it all drop to the floor. All but one, the ring from his left pointer finger. Taiga brings that ring to his eyes, nodding a bit before putting it to Hokuto's left ring finger.

"Keep that as our temporary engagement ring, I will buy the real one this weekend. I will move into your apartment," Taiga shrugged at Hokuto's dumbfounded expression, trying hard to hide his own embarrassment. "We agreed that living together is a big commitment, so you have to promise to marry me later."

"You're embarrassing." Taiga grins widely as Hokuto looked down, clearly hiding his face. He still sees the red tip of Hokuto's ear. It's adorable, really. How come someone who keeps on saying perverted jokes and acting crude on stage always so reserved in front of his lover?

"No complaint allowed. And Hokuto?" He waits until Hokuto meets his eyes, expression questioning and adorably confused. He reaches out to caress Hokuto's cheek. The man he loves, the one who loves him just as much. "I love you too."


	2. The scribbles on your wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first words a soulmate says to the other are written on each other's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Hokuto's indecent mouth and hint of sexual activity.

"Welcome home," Hokuto says loudly when he heard the door opens and close, doesn't bother looking away from the TV. When Taiga didn't answer and come closer after a while he frowned and turn the TV off. Silent Taiga is upset Taiga, and the longer he leaves the other alone, the harder it will be to fix. "'What's wrong?"

Taiga ignores his question and walks to the kitchen, so Hokuto followed him. He waits until Taiga sits down on the table, take two bottles of ice soda from the fridge and put one in front of his sulking lover. When Taiga doesn't drink it Hokuto is convinced something bad must have happened. The sun is so bright outside, there's no way Taiga doesn't feel thirsty.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me the problem." Taiga's frown only gets deeper, so Hokuto sits in front of him and holds his hand. "Are you hurt? Is something bothering you?"

"It's the tattoo," Taiga mumbled quietly. Hokuto caresses the back of his hand with his thumb, a silent signal for Taiga to keep talking. "'There are new staff on the production team, and they're laughing on my back. It's too hot to keep it covered, but I don't like it when people stare on my tattoo."

A pang of guilt hit Hokuto, the one that always appears whenever the tattoo brought troubles for Taiga. It's something that can't be helped but still bug them all the time. He knows better than to interrupt Taiga's rant, though.

"I hate it. I hate it when they laugh at it, when they make innuendos about it. Why can't they be more mature and ignore it like the other casts? They know it's rude. Why do I have such a vulgar tattoo anyway?" Irritation surges up within Hokuto, mixing and overwhelming his guilt.

"We talked about it before, right? Multiple times. It's not my fault, not yours, those people are the ones who need to mind their own business. I know you're upset, but you get nothing from attacking me like this." They glare at each other for several seconds, until Taiga finally broke the eye contact and sigh loudly.

"Yeah, but who the hell come up to a stranger and ask 'May I suck your dick?' like that's something normal? Don't be angry at me, I'm the one who has to deal with the effect of your words."

"Oh, come on, you're talking like my tattoo didn't make my life hard. I spent years thinking I might have met and missed my soulmate already because you think 'Huh?' is the right response. Also I was kinda drunk, remember? Go blame Juri for giving me such a dumb dare."

Taiga only pouts at that, and it took seconds for Hokuto's heart to melt. He was trying to cheer Taiga up, not start another useless fight. Bringing up his own problem is totally unnecessary and would just hurt Taiga further. So he let go of Taiga's hand, walking around the table to wrap the older man in his hug.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that younger me was such a rude idiot. But you've dealt with it all your life, and what's one or two impolite kid? You're stronger than this. And you're not alone, you have me." Taiga nodded on his chest, and Hokuto can't stop his small smile. This side of Taiga, the sulky and spoiled boy is something limited to their circle of close friends. Taiga never whined or complain at anything when he's working. It's as cute as it is bothersome.

This small yet tough man is the other part of his soul, and no matter how stupid their tattoo is Hokuto still feel grateful for it. Because after years of stressing about how flimsy his word is, and Taiga's years of shame from his vulgar tattoo, they agree it worth the happiness of having each other.

"Hey, make it up to me."

"How?"

"Do the thing you offered on my tattoo."


End file.
